French Connection
by hoopznyoyo
Summary: Steven Bloom travels to Paris to work on a mission alone and meets up with an agent from his past.
1. Chapter 1

Steven Bloom silently sat in first class and opened up a non-descript folder. It contained information on the undercover assignment he would be working on in Paris. This would be the first time in a long time that he would be on a mission alone. Not that he would be working solo; Bill Hoyt was in the seat next to him talking non-stop about something in the file and he would be meeting Leo Nash when he arrived in Paris. It was, however, the first time he had worked without his soon-to-be-official ex-wife, Samantha, in quite some time.

Their marriage, which had been struggling for some time, was over. He was meeting with his lawyer to sign the final papers upon his return to California. All that remained was for him to decide if he would continue to work undercover or pursue another career. That decision would have to wait; he needed to learn all he could about the upcoming mission in the few hours remaining before they arrived in Paris. Steven leafed through the papers again and tried to concentrate on what Hoyt was saying.

Two days earlier…

At the Café de la Ville on the Boulevard Bonne Nouvelle in Paris, Leo Nash and Carlton Shaw were having coffee with a fashionably dressed French woman. She was tall with short, tousled brown hair and teal blue eyes. As the waiter placed down their coffees and her pot of tea on the crisp afternoon the conversation revolved around where the two Americans should go next on their sightseeing tour of the city. When the garcon walked away the woman said, "Now, tell me why you need me on this." She already heard the official version from both her former employers and the American officials but she wanted to hear what the two men with her had to say. She had always found as information moved down the chain of command people tended to be much freer in their discussions.

"Mademoiselle D'Aubet let me remind you that you didn't quit, per se. I am aware that you've helped French intelligence in a technical capacity recently but _you_ should realize those in charge didn't forget your previous accomplishments in the field," Shaw answered after stating his official version of things. "We need help and they recommended you. We're prepared to agree to your terms, as you know."

"Germaine, are you in or not?" Leo Nash asked and sipped his coffee. All this diplomacy and tact were overrated in his opinion. He had known Germaine almost a decade and they had worked together before. If she was in, he wanted to know so the two of them could get started. With any luck, they could have everything almost wrapped up before Bloom touched down.

"You'll know before you leave here," she quickly replied. "This isn't an easy decision, Leo. I have a bit more at stake if things go wrong; both of you know that. If I agree, this is a one-time deal. You do understand that? You don't come back and ask again. I do what is needed and I go back to my life."

"Understood," they both replied.

"Leo, I know you are aware of this and Mr. Shaw I have no doubt you have also been informed, but let me make it very clear, my daughter is off limits. There is to be no discussion, no casual conversation or off-hand mentions of her to _anyone_ whether they are working on this assignment or not. Do you both understand that? Her safety is my first priority."

"So, am I to assume you accept our proposal?" Carlton Shaw asked, rising to his feet.

"Yes, _this one time_," Germaine stressed. She had stressed the same point to French intelligence when they had approached her about the assignment. She was well aware intelligence directors had set her up in her current job and she willingly assisted them in a technical capacity from time to time. But she made sure they understood that her being active in the field was not going to happen again after this.

"Agent Nash will fill you in on the details," Shaw responded as he left. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Germaine D'Aubet."

"It has to be a rush getting back into things," Nash said looking at her rakishly. Germaine was a natural beauty and extremely intelligent but tended to keep him at arm's length, especially while working. She was the consummate professional he had to admit. "Bet you haven't had this sort of excitement in a while."

"Leo, you needed someone who could get you where you need to be with no questions asked, possibly charm some information out of the men involved and maybe plant a bug or two. That's all I'm doing. There will be no breaking and entering in the dark of night, scaling rooftops or commandeering small yachts."

"When did you get so serious? You used to be the life of the party. And, I think it's only considering commandeering if people are aboard; otherwise it's just stealing," he answered and then gave her an evil grin. "Bet you're looking forward to seeing Stevie after all this time."

"I still am the life of the party. It's just not the party you're attending," she replied smiling. Most people found Leo Nash to be one of the most irksome people on earth but she had always found him more amusing than infuriating. Even now as he was dredging up a part of her past which she had tried to place behind her. "And yes, it will be very nice to see Steven; but that was a whole different lifetime, Leo."

"Nice! I knew it!"

"You knew what?" Germaine asked not understanding.

"Part of your joining this assignment has to do with him. Since when do you call anything nice … especially Steve?"

"You're crazy, do you know that?"

"Am I, Germaine? I don't think so," he said keenly looking at her, causing her to blush and look away. She suddenly felt like a schoolgirl whose secret crush had been found out but she knew better than to admit anything. Acknowledging that she still had feelings for Steven Bloom to Leo would only cause trouble and she couldn't afford trouble on this assignment. She wanted it over as soon as possible.

"Have it your way; I'm not going to argue with you. Part of me accepting has to do with Steven. Are you happy? Can we please go over what you need from me now? I told Amelie I'd make goujons for dinner and I'd like to get home."

"I thought we weren't mentioning her," he said winking.

"You know what I meant," she answered.

"I do know what you meant and I haven't ever mentioned her. Ever. To anyone," Leo said seriously with an unwavering gaze. Over the years they had become very close. Germaine had gotten Leo out of more than one tight spot with just a phone call and she knew, despite his recklessness, she could depend on him for anything she might need. He valued their bond too much to go against her wishes.

"Merci beaucoup, Leo. Je l'apprecie."

They spoke a bit longer and Leo said he would call to set up another meeting when Steven Bloom arrived. He was disappointed she wouldn't start immediately, just the two of them. She told him she was out of the game too long to take that chance and he begrudgingly admitted she had a point. As they rose to leave Leo asked, "So, am I invited for dinner?"

"What?"

"Dinner. Goujons. Come on Germaine, I haven't seen Amelie in ages. I'm sure she'd love a visit. It will be some fun before we get all serious. Unless of course, you have other plans? A date perhaps?" he said pressing her.

She stood there looking at him. "Fine," she finally said. "Come for dinner. Vous etes incroyable."

"I know," he said. "And thanks, I didn't feel like eating alone tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later, on the way to the Brasserie de l'Ile St Louis , Leo decided it was time to inform Steven Bloom of their French counterpart. "There's a French agent in place to help out as we need. We're on our way to meet her now."

"I wondered where you were dragging me. Anyone I know?" Steven asked knowing that after years of being inactive it was highly unlikely he would know the person they would be working with.

"Germaine D'Aubet," Leo replied and watched for his reaction.

"Germaine D'Aubet? They told me she had been killed; a covert operation gone bad. That was years ago. She's … alive?"

"She's very much alive and has agreed to help. Her cover is still solid; no one will question her. And since we'll be special guests of Dominique Seignet, no one should question us." Leo explained.

Steven was silent and sat with a stunned look on his face still trying to make sense of the fact that Germaine was alive. For almost seven years he had believed she was dead. He had told himself he had gotten over her and moved on countless times during the years but the nervous anticipation he now felt said otherwise. Leo, who was still watching him closely asked, "Is this going to be a problem?"

"No. Why would there be a problem?"

"Hey, I'm just asking. I need to know I can count on you, no matter what."

"There is _NO_ problem."

Germaine had watched them arrive and get a table from across the street. She hadn't worked undercover in years and her nerves had finally set in. The fluttering in her stomach was compounded by the fact she would soon see Steven Bloom again. As Leo had astutely noticed, she was looking forward to the reunion. After watching the pair another minute, she inhaled deeply, walked across the street and was soon seated at their table.

"Bonjour. I'm not late, am I?" she asked and asked the waiter for tea.

"No, we just arrived," answered Leo. Germaine noticed he looked extremely amused by the turn of events that had the three of them working together. "Germaine D'Aubet. Steven Bloom. Steve, this is Germaine, maybe you've heard of her. She seems somewhat accomplished and has quite a reputation."

They both stared at Leo during the introduction. Nash knew it was totally unnecessary; not only had Germaine and Steven known each other professionally but they had also lived together in Paris for almost two years. He had just wanted to see their response; Steven appeared mildly annoyed while Germaine remained impassive and shook her head. Neither of their reactions was out of the ordinary and Leo felt encouraged that everything would go smoothly.

While they spoke, Germaine tried to not look at Steven too intently but his chiseled good looks made it nearly impossible. Her eyes wanted to trace every inch to see if she could find any changes in him. He was surreptitiously watching her also and Germaine knew if Nash spotted any lingering glances between them things were sure to get blown out of proportion. That was Leo's way. She had her defense ready just in case; Steven was married and she had no intention of getting in the middle of that.

After they had hammered out a basic strategy for the next evening, Leo gave Germaine a pointed look, got up and left the table. "No wonder you two need my help, if that's the best he can do. Could he be any more obvious?" Germaine said to Steven. She was grateful that Leo had given them some time alone, however and made a mental note to thank him later.

"You know Leo, so … yes," he told her and laughed. "You look great, by the way." He wondered if she could tell how nervous he was seeing her again. If she did notice, she gave no indication and seemed perfectly relaxed sitting there with him.

"Merci, and you're as handsome as ever," she said and then looked straight into his eyes smiling. With Leo gone, Germaine could now allow her eyes to rest on Steven's face. "I hope you've been well."

Any nervous apprehension either of them had been feeling disappeared. It was almost as it had been years ago: the two of them sitting at a café, idly talking and enjoying each other's company. Their conversation was deliberately vague as they both avoided anything too personal, but the attraction was still there. The Parisians sitting at nearby tables glanced over and smiled indulgently at them; this was after all, the city of lights and love. Steven looked away as Leo approached the table and sat back down with them, "Your help should make things easier and give us a huge time advantage."

"Yes, well, you need someone who can get close to this man without suspicion. They agreed to my terms, so here I am. Don't get used to it, ma cher. It's one and done," Germaine told him and looked over at Leo who was observing her intently. She returned his gaze and smiled serenely.


	3. Chapter 3

The next evening the three would be at a party at the chateau Prieure de St. Cyr. Their target, Charles Govet, would also be attending. Govet owned a bio-pharmaceutical company that intelligence had recently discovered was researching and manufacturing much more than potent anti-wrinkle serums. Communications intercepted between Govet and his associates had three vials of an anthrax-like biohazard already created and ready for delivery with more to come. Their job was to determine if the vials were still in the lab and if so to steal them.

French intelligence officials suggested Germaine D'Aubet be sent in with the American agents to appeal to Govet's affinity for younger, beautiful women. Germaine was strikingly beautiful, although she usually played down her looks when not undercover, and intelligence knew Govet would have a difficult time turning her down. Her cover as an heiress with a sizable fortune would also appeal to him since he was now looking for investors in his company, plus they hoped her years of experience would bring things to a resolution quickly. They could not afford to waste time. As far as anyone knew, the vials were still in Paris at his lab but that could change at any moment. Where they were going and who else was involved, they hoped Germaine could coax out of Govet.

Germaine arrived at St. Cyr alone before the others. Her early arrival allowed her time to look around the place and gather as much information as she could before the Americans appeared. She also wanted the extra time to get comfortable in her old alias. Wearing the clothes, changing her hair, donning the attitude and the dark-colored contacts was the easy part. Asking the right questions and getting people to talk about their secrets without raising suspicion was the part she hoped she still knew how to do. French authorities assured her that her cover from years ago, heiress Dominique Seignet, was still intact and usable. They would all find out if that were true and if she was as good as they thought in the next day or so.

Bill Hoyt let Leo and Steven out of the limousine in front of the chateau and notified Germaine of their arrival. She met the two suited gentlemen at the entrance as their names were checked against the guest list.

"Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Seignet. You look stunning, as always," Leo said doing his best not to stare. It had been years since he had seen her like this; usually she was dressed casually with little to no makeup when they saw each other. Now she was wearing a crimson sheath dress, eyes and hair artfully done. He had forgotten what she looked like all dressed up and wished he had insisted on being her escort for the night. "I hope the evening is going well."

"Superb. There's a tent set up outside with about 100 people, in addition to everyone in here. I haven't seen Govet yet, but I haven't been outside." Germaine replied as Steven held out his arm for her. "The tent's all yours, Nash; there's a woman in a hot pink dress going that direction who seemed just your type."

"They told me you were dead," Steven told her as they walked away. Not the best conversation starter he had ever come up with but it was important to him that Germaine not think he went back to America and forgot her and their time together. "I tried to get in touch with you after I got back to the States but everyone said you had been killed during an undercover mission."

"I was told the same thing about you," she replied. "I believed it, too, until Leo let it slip. Of course, I did have to coerce it out of him. But by then, everything had changed."

"You haven't changed," he told her as his eyes traveled over her. Leo was right she looked stunning. "You're as beautiful as ever and that dress … amazing." She looked up into his eyes and started to say something as her hand ran over the lapel of his jacket. Then it seemed she thought better of it and remained silent while she looked away, over his shoulder. It was obvious to Steven that something was off with Germaine. She was restrained in the way she acted towards him, even now while undercover. It was understandable while Leo was near, but now he wondered what she was hiding.

"And if every man looked like you do in a suit, the world would be a much better place. Now that our little love-fest is over, mon amour, we should get to work," she told him with a mischievous smile before addressing their behind the scenes contact, Bill Hoyt. "Hoyt, do you have the floor plan in front of you? I'd really like to get started before I make Steven a proposition he can't refuse."

Their ears were met with silence before a stunned Hoyt slowly replied, "R-R-Ready, Mademoiselle D'Aubet."

"Hoyt, it's Germaine. I see Leo and Steven didn't warn you about me. Left or right at the top of the stairs?" she asked laughing before being stopped by an older couple she recognized from years ago while she was actively using her cover. "Bonsoir, Monsieur Lawson. How are you? You made it in from Lancashire, how nice! And Geraldine, you're looking well."

"We're very well. I haven't seen you in ages Dominique; I was getting worried. Looks like I needn't have been concerned, though," Daniel Lawson said looking towards Steven.

"No, I've been in Austria quite a bit, that's all. Markus has been monopolizing my time, not that I'm complaining. Daniel Lawson, this is Markus Badem," she said as she turned to Steven. "You've heard of Badem/Drasche Electronics, yes?"

"Ah, yes. It's an up and comer. It's good seeing you again Dominique. I hope you both have a good night."

"And you," she said as they turned and started towards the staircase. "They're very nice people. I like them."

As they neared the first step a man in his early sixties approached Germaine. "Pardon-moi, you are Dominique Seignet, yes?"

"Yes. And you are?" she asked, even though she had already recognized the man speaking to her.

"Charles Govet. I own Govet Biomedique," the man told her. She quickly glanced at Steven, who was hanging a step back. This was the man they were looking for. "Daniel Lawson pointed you out. I hoped to be able to speak with you."


	4. Chapter 4

With Hoyt's directions, they found their way to one of the private rooms made available to guests of the party. They knew Govet was staying at the chateau overnight instead of going back into the city and Hoyt had managed to narrow the possibilities down to two rooms. With luck, Govet would make some calls Hoyt could trace and get a lead to his partners. As they stood near the door to the first room they needed to get into, voices came from the far end of the hall. Germaine quickly backed up against the door, pulled Steven close and placed his hands firmly on her hips while she tried the door handle. "It's locked," she whispered into his ear.

"Mmm-hmmm. You expected it to be open?" he asked quietly as a couple walked past them.

"I was hoping to avoid any breaking and entering this time out," she answered as he crouched down near the lock his one hand slowly moving down her leg as his other reached inside a jacket pocket.

"You didn't happen to bring a lock pick?" Steven asked as he began working on the lock. He knew if she had one it was probably with her gun, concealed in the holster around her thigh and he was more than willing to retrieve it.

"I had a difficult time finding a place for a gun and your bugs tonight, so no I don't have one," she replied as she felt the door move behind her as he turned the handle. "You were hoping I had one, weren't you, so you could get it while you were down there?"

"Doing my best to keep your reputation intact, Dominique," Steven said innocently as they walked through the door.

Once inside, Germaine fished listening devices out of the top of her dress as Steven looked on. His eyes were filled with more than a little interest and he did nothing to disguise it. She found the look on Steven's face now and Leo's earlier to be a wonderful ego boost. As she spied herself in the mirror that hung on the far wall, she had to admit she looked good. Her body with its small waist and fuller hips and breasts was better suited to an era of corsets than today's fashions but the red dress she had found fit like a second skin and showcased her hourglass figure.

"I'm not responsible for what happens if you keep looking at me like that," now speaking in French as she handed him one of the bugs. "I don't think your wife would approve." They had always conversed in French while they were together and she was curious to see if he was still fluent.

"I sign the divorce papers when I get back," he said off-handedly, continuing in French, as he placed the tiny microphone in a plant. "You?"

"If you're asking if I'm married, I'm not," she replied as she placed hers in the phone. Then they cautiously walked into another room after Steven picked the lock. "You set the standard too high for any other man." Hoyt was certainly getting an earful, she thought.

"Not married and I'm guessing not doing this if people haven't seen you in years," he said. "What have you been up to?"

"A little of this; a little of that. I've become quite good at art restoration," she answered. "Very low stress level and I even get to travel from time to time. It's perfect."

"And you're here because?" he inquired.

"If you got killed because your cover didn't hold, how could I live with myself?" she replied without thinking.

"You still care?" Steven asked not entirely expecting an answer from her. Germaine tended to be very guarded and shared her feelings with only a select few. He was almost certain the years apart had removed him from her chosen confidants.

"I never stopped, ma cher," Germaine answered honestly, and then spoke to Hoyt before Steven could say anything further. "Hoyt, everything's set. Activate them whenever you wish."

They returned downstairs and found Leo. The three went outside to talk after disengaging Leo from the woman he had been hanging on. "Microphones are planted and active," Steven told Leo. "Govet is expecting a phone call from Mademoiselle Seignet in the next day or so. He finds her very interesting and will tell her whatever she wants to hear, I think."

"He just likes the dress. It's such a big hit I may keep it," Germaine said looking at the two men standing with her. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, mes amis; I have somewhere I have to be. Leo, you know how to find me." She walked down to where her black Mercedes and driver were waiting and added, "Hoyt, it's been great fun."

Steve looked at Leo who just shrugged and smiled. He wasn't about to try and stop her from leaving. She did what she had to do and now she was going; that was the deal she had with them. Leo Nash was interested, though, to see how this all played out. He could tell Steven Bloom knew something was off with her. She was almost in her car when Steve caught up with her. "Where are you going?" he asked. "We're in the middle of something."

"I have to go, Steven, and _you're_ in the middle of something. This is your operation. If you need something before I speak with Govet, Leo knows how to find me," she responded as she stood at the open car door. Part of her wanted to stay longer with him but Germaine knew if she remained there was a very good chance she would say things she might later regret. She reached up and fit her hand to the side of his face; his beard was slightly rough against her hand. Her eyes were filled with longing and tenderness as she told him, "It was so very good seeing you again, mon amour. I've missed you so much."

"Well?" Leo asked when Steven returned. Although he couldn't hear what was said, he had seen the exchange between the two and was curious.

"She said you know how to find her if we need anything else. What the hell is going on, Nash?" Steven demanded. "Why are you the go-to on this one?"

"Listen, Steve, I didn't make the rules. She did. If you have a problem with them, talk to Germaine," Leo answered.

"Something's not right," Steven said later as he sat in a bar having a drink with Nash and Hoyt.

"You're talking about Germaine? She doesn't want to be bothered," Leo Nash answered. "What of it? There could be lots of reasons why she left. Maybe her husband doesn't know what she's doing; maybe she's working on another assignment; hell, maybe she turns into a pumpkin when the clock strikes one."

"There is no husband, she would have told me if she was working on something else and it's not like Germaine to run out mid-way," Steven said to Leo. "She's hiding something … and so are you. You've kept in touch with her?"

"We've talked," Leo answered noncommittally.

"Often?" Steven questioned.

"She's helped me out a couple of times when I needed it. When I'm in town and in between assignments we have dinner, maybe a glass of wine or two. What's with all the questions, Stevie?" Leo said beginning to lose his patience.

"No reason," Bloom answered.

Leo sat there staring at Steven, "You're jealous."

"I am not," Steven replied.

"You are. You're jealous … because I go out with Germaine from time to time. Oh, and I have her cell number, we can't forget that," Leo added.

"You said it was dinner," Steven stated.

"And you said you weren't jealous," Leo countered.

"I'm not," Steven said finishing his drink and getting up to leave.

"You're protesting a little too much," Leo told him. "If it bothers you so much, call Shaw in the morning. Ask him what's going on with her," Leo replied as Bloom walked off. He knew Shaw would shut down his inquiry immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Steven did call Carlton Shaw. Unfortunately, Shaw provided less information than he got from Leo at the bar. Afterwards he called Nash again and told him to be at the Café de la Paix at 1:30 that afternoon. He was determined to get some answers. "Okay, Leo, what's going on? And don't tell me nothing."

"Steve, I told you Germaine set the rules. She wanted her involvement to be minimal. I don't know much more than that," Leo responded.

"The hell you don't. You know a lot more than you're saying. For one, you know the rules, which means you met with her before she came in. Secondly, you have her contact number," Steven replied angrily.

"And if I was at a meeting with her? So what? I am the senior agent; I didn't 'retire' for five years," Leo said to him making little quotation marks with his hands as he spoke. "So, I have her number and you don't this time around. You told me this wouldn't be a problem, remember that?"

"I'm not the one with the problem. You know this isn't like Germaine as well as I do. She doesn't breeze into an assignment, stay for an hour and run out." Steven said. He was sure Germaine wouldn't give Leo her number for social reasons; at least she wouldn't have years ago. After a brief pause he asked, "Since you're in on everything these days, Leo, tell me why everyone told me she was dead."

"Stevie, she doesn't do this anymore; she hasn't for years. She quit, even before you did," Leo told him. He was starting to walk a very fine line by answering and chose his words carefully. He didn't want to betray Germaine's confidence but if he didn't answer Steven Bloom was sure to keep digging until he found something. "If you want to know more than that, you have to ask her yourself. And I have no idea why they told you she was dead; none."

"Leo, how can I ask her anything when you're the only one with access to her?" Steven asked him.

"I can't give you her number. She'll never forgive me," Leo replied truthfully.

"Good time to get full of morals, Leo. That's okay; there are other ways," Steven Bloom said as he pulled out his own cell phone and dialed Hoyt. "Hey, Hoyt, it's Steve. Can you get a location on Germaine's phone for me? I'm worried she might be in trouble, we can't reach her."

"Sure, Mr. Agent Bloom. Just give me a minute or two," Bill Hoyt replied not knowing the real reason Steven wanted the information. Leo looked over at Steven as he quickly wrote down the address Hoyt had provided not quite believing what was taking place.

"Steve, don't... just let her be," Leo said trying to prevent Steven from pursuing her. "She won't like you prying. You know her better than anyone and you know I'm right."

"I'm not prying; I'm concerned about her well-being. In fact, we're both concerned," Steve replied. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Leo asked.

"You're going to drive to this address," Steven answered and showed him the piece of paper with the address he had scribbled down. "And there isn't going to be a discussion, Leo. Today we're playing by my rules."

As Leo drove to the address with the help of the in-car navigation system he tried change Steven's mind. It proved useless; he was determined to find out what was going on with Germaine. They pulled up and parked in an open spot across the street from a school. Germaine was nowhere to be seen. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Steven asked. Leo pointed at the GPS and nodded, his face grim. They were playing with fire now. He knew it was a good possibility Germaine would kill them both if she caught them there.

It had started to drizzle as they left the café. At 3:30 pm as children began coming out of the school it was raining steadily. About the same time they caught sight of Germaine walking down the sidewalk opposite them towards the school. She carried a large umbrella and watched the children pouring from the doors paying no attention to the cars parked across the street. Steven watched intently as a child with long, dark brown curls peeking out of the hood of a rain slicker ran up to Germaine. Germaine crouched down and the girl threw her arms around her. He smiled without realizing, mesmerized as he watched. This is what she had been running back to: a child, her child. As Germaine stood, she glanced across the street and saw the pair in the car watching her. Seconds later, Nash's phone rang. "Now you did it," he told Steven.

"What the hell is going on?" Germaine asked in English as she began walking in the direction she had come from minutes earlier. She kept the girl shielded under the umbrella, away from the street and their eyes. "You promised me, Leo."

"Germaine, he wouldn't let it go. He wanted to know why you weren't 100% on this one. He called Hoyt and had your phone located," Leo told her.

"And then you drive him here?" she asked hotly. She silently cursed to herself for having chosen that afternoon to pick up her daughter's schoolwork for the day she would miss while Germaine was on assignment. Any other afternoon she and her phone would have been found somewhere else.

"He would've driven himself, you know that. I tried to talk him out of it," Leo answered hoping to ease her building anger.

"Really? Good thing he wasn't suicidal," Germaine said. "Put Steven on the phone." Leo handed his phone to Steven shaking his head; an angry Germaine was a force to be reckoned with.

"Satisfied?" she asked her former lover. "Now you know why I'm not in 100%."

"Germaine, don't be angry," he said trying to calm her. "I was worried about you. You could've said something last night."

"What would you have liked me to say? Hey, Steven, I'd like to stay and talk to you all night, but I missed my daughter's bedtime and I promised I would take her to school in the morning," she said and hung up.

"That would have worked," he said as the phone disconnected. He looked over at Leo Nash his jaw set and eyes steely. There was more to this and Nash knew what it was but Steven realized now was not the time to try and find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later, Germaine picked up her phone. It was eight in the morning and it was Leo calling. "Yes?" she asked.

For once Leo didn't know what to say. He had been prepared for a tirade from her on the earlier events. "We need you," he managed to get out.

"For what?" she asked.

"We have to get the vials tonight. They're ready to move them. We need your help getting in if we're going to do this quickly," he told her.

"Isn't that what you have Hoyt for? I've read his file; he's smart, he'll be fine," Germaine said enjoying being difficult.

"Listen, Germaine, I know you're upset with me, with Steve, with everyone. I get it. There's only so much Hoyt can do, there's only one of him and I think Govet would rather see you in a skirt than Bill, I know I would," he pleaded. "Please, we could really use your help. You know we must need you because how often do I say please?"

"I'll meet you at your hotel at four this afternoon and we go from there. And Leo, I may be angry but I wouldn't leave you hanging and throw everything on Hoyt. You know me better than that," Germaine told him. "I have an appointment to meet with Govet late this afternoon, so the three of you better be ready."

At 5:35 pm, Germaine walked into the bio-pharmaceutical building to meet Charles Govet. About ten minutes later, Govet emerged from his office to meet Dominique Seignet.

"Mademoiselle Seignet, good to see you again. Sorry to keep you waiting," Govet said, looking around. He found both the free-spirited heiress and her money very attractive. "I expected your tall friend to be with you, too."

"Markus got called back to Austria on an emergency. I have a few days alone," she replied with a charming smile and a shrug. "And it's Dominique."

"Come, Dominique" he said. "Let me show you our facilities." As Govet led Germaine around the offices, Hoyt tracked their movements and listened in to their conversation. Germaine knew everyone would be out of the office by 6 pm and aside from security she would be alone with Govet. If she could keep Govet occupied until at least 6:15 pm, Hoyt and Leo could start on what they had to do. When they finally reached Govet's very large office, Germaine looked around noticing the computer on his desk. He asked her to sit on the leather couch and offered a glass of wine. She accepted and he poured two glasses, handing her one. She took a sip as he began telling her about the latest developments at his company. As they spoke she hoped to distract him long enough to slip something into his glass, then all she had to do was wait for it to take effect. During their conversation Germaine asked about the artwork hanging on the walls. When Govet's head was turned she spiked his wine and then charmingly offered him the glass. He took a long sip and soon his eyes were fluttering from the effects of the drug.

When Charles Govet slipped into unconsciousness Germaine said into her microphone, "Hoyt, we're good here."

"Got it, Germaine. Agent Bloom should reach you in about five minutes," Hoyt answered.

"That was quick, considering he hardly knew you," Steven said as he slipped through the office door and closed it behind him.

"Yes, well, this one was easy," she replied glancing up from behind Govet's desk as she quickly looked through his personal files on his laptop. "You could help Leo recover the vials, I'm okay here."

"And if someone comes in, then what?" he countered.

"First, I explain how Monsieur Govet could not handle the wine and I was just leaving. I can be very charming and persuasive when I want to. If that doesn't work, I'm armed," she told him. They had a similar conversation when she had met the American agents at their hotel. After a twenty-minute discussion, Germaine finally relented and agreed to Steven accompanying her instead of assisting Leo.

Steven looked her up and down, as he did when they met at the hotel hours earlier. "So, where's your gun? Nevermind, I don't want to know."

"I guess you have changed! You used to enjoy finding my firearms. Remember that time on Capri and you…" she said enjoying his reaction; what began as a smile as he remembered Capri changed into alarm when he realized that Hoyt was listening to everything she was saying.

"We don't have time to debate where you're keeping your gun. You need to get into that computer," he said cutting her off. He knew they had to be quick before someone noticed the security shut down in the lab and he didn't want Hoyt hearing the rest of the Capri story. "Where's your daughter tonight?"

"I'm already in the system and going through his files. She's with my parents, outside the city," she replied shortly, looking at him with exasperation. "Can we not have this conversation?"

"Germaine, I'm not about to apologize. You weren't acting like yourself and I was concerned," he told her. His mind had been replaying the scene outside the school since the afternoon it happened. It had brought up more questions for him than it answered. Leo wasn't surprised to see Germaine with the child, of that he was certain. Had they become more than friends since he left Paris? If Leo was the child's father, how could he risk both of them being involved in this mission? Steven wanted his unanswered questions resolved. "When this is done, we talk."

"Hoyt, how much time do I have? I haven't found his files yet. What did you find on the server?" she asked listening for the reply in her ear. "Fine. We talk when it's finished. No Hoyt, that was for Steven."

When she located the files they were looking for she copied them on a USB drive. Afterwards, she set about to deleting those files along with a few others for good measure while Hoyt corrupted the server files. Germaine also made note of some IP addresses so the IT geniuses at the intelligence offices could gain access later if they chose. Steven looked on as Germaine typed and clicked while staring at the screen. When they met she computers had been her forte and she could break into almost any system tossed at her. She said she was presently an art restorer but she was obviously still good at hacking. Steven decided this must be the little of this or the little of that she mentioned. There was much more going on with her than she was saying, he knew that much. Germaine felt his eyes on her and looked up, "I guess I still got it."

Steven left the office as Hoyt brought the security system back online. Nash had recovered the vials of the bio-medical threat without incident and had already left the building. Germaine took her time and made sure Govet was coming around before she left. She walked down the block outside Govet's office building and stopped next to a black van as its side door slid open. "I was beginning to think I was going to have to come and save you," Leo said as she handed the thumb drive to Shaw who was seated in the passenger seat. "Get in, we'll drop you at home."

"No thanks, I'm going to walk," she told him grabbing her bag out of the back.

"You're going to walk home from here?" he asked knowing her apartment was a distance. "Are you crazy?"

"Leo, I'll catch the Metro. I do know the way," she answered. "Mr. Shaw, Hoyt, it's been a pleasure. Germaine then turned to Leo and Steven and said, "As for you two, it's oddly comforting to see you haven't changed."

"Mademoiselle D'Aubet, it was a refreshing breath of fresh air to work with you," Shaw told her. "If you change your mind, we could use you."

"Thank you but that won't be happening. Au revoir," she said and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

"You know, you're very predictable," Steven said as he sat down across from Germaine. She was at a table at La Cloche d'Or, her hands cupping a large, steaming mug. She had met him here before the first assignment they had worked together and after every job she worked she always returned there. "Same café, same drink, same faraway look in your eyes."

"There are those who would say I wanted to be found," Germaine answered glancing over at him.

"Did you?" he asked.

"I like it here and the onion soup isn't bad," she said shrugging. La Cloche d'Or was where she found Germaine again after living as someone else. Both knew he was the only other person who knew of her refuge there. "What's your excuse?"

"I'm starving … and I like the onion soup here," he replied eyes glinting as the waiter came over to take his order. Steven noticed somewhere along her walk she had discarded Dominique Seignet's dark eyes and re-arranged her hair. "We were going to talk."

She looked across the table at him unsure of what to say. "Go ahead," she told him.

"How's your daughter?" he asked not bothering with small talk.

"At this moment? Sleeping, I hope, or my parents may never agree to watch her again," she answered. Germaine had always been honest with Steven and she wasn't about to start lying now.

"Can I see a picture? Or does that break one of your rules?" Steven inquired cautiously.

"Yes, it does; besides, what makes you think I have one with me?" Germaine asked him her eyes narrowing. "You know I don't take chances when I'm working."

"I did see you get your bag out of the van before you walked off. And you, my tech girl, probably have a bunch of photos on your phone." Steven answered succinctly. "I bet you didn't delete them. You haven't been undercover in a while and considered this an in-and-out job. What's the harm if I see one now that it's all over?"

Germaine smiled wryly; he knew her well, even years later. She called up the photos on her cell phone and handed it to Steven; there was no use avoiding the inevitable. He slowly scrolled through the photos and smiled. The child appeared to be five or six years old and she had her mother's blue eyes framed by long, dark lashes with skin the color of morning coffee with extra cream. "She's beautiful. How old is she?"

"Almost six," Germaine replied.

"What's her name?" he asked not looking up from the phone.

"Amelie," she answered.

He wasn't going to ask the obvious question; she could see he already knew. Germaine wasn't quite prepared for Steven finding out about their child… not like this and definitely not today. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked bristling. "Didn't you think I needed to know or that I would want to know?"

"Steven, I tried. The numbers I had for you didn't work. Your agency told me you were dead. By the time I tracked down Leo and found out otherwise, you were planning a wedding. You were happy. I couldn't bring myself to interrupt your life," she explained.

"Leo has known all along?" he asked. "All these years he knows you're alive _and_ I have a child and he says nothing. I thought he was my friend."

"Don't blame him. I asked him not to say anything about her. For once, he listened," Germaine said.

"He always listens to you," Steven said off-handedly. "If I'd have known, I would have come back immediately."

"I know; so did our employers. Steven, did you ever wonder why they called you back for an American assignment after you had been working in Europe for years?" she asked and then continued without waiting for an answer. "We had become too close. Neither wanted to lose an agent, so we both ended up 'dead' to each other. As it turned out, not long after you left on assignment I found out I was pregnant and quit immediately and you didn't stay in much more than that. They lost both of us anyway."

"Germaine, I want to see her," Steven said when she finished, more concerned about the present than the past.

"You need to think about that, Steven. You have a wife and you need to consider how this will affect your life with her. I never wanted to disturb that; I still don't," Germaine replied. Right or wrong, she had always been adamant about staying out of Steven's life once she had discovered that he had moved on even though it hurt her terribly.

"I was honest earlier. My marriage is over. It ended a while ago," he told her.

"I want you to think long and hard before you decide. If you want to be in her life, it has to be more than a yearly weeklong vacation. I know that's a lot to ask and expect but I won't have Amelie's life upset, not even by you. And Steven, if you decide not to be part of her life, I understand," she said.

"I've already made my decision. I want in," he stated slowly hoping to get through to Germaine.

"Steven," she interrupted.

"I want to see my daughter, Germaine. We don't have to tell her who I am immediately but I want to be able to talk to her and look in her eyes. Can you at least give me that?" he asked her.

"I'm going to pick her up tomorrow at my parent's. What time are you leaving? Maybe you can stop by my apartment when we get back," she said giving in to his request.

"Leo and Hoyt leave tomorrow morning at nine. I don't know when I'm going," Steven explained.

"You're staying?" Germaine asked.

"Take a walk with me. We haven't done that in a long time," he said to her as an answer. They left the café together and after a few steps Germaine tucked her arm around his. After they had gotten a little ways down the street he added, "Let me come with you to your parent's tomorrow. We can talk more in the car and I'm sure Amelie will be more comfortable with everyone around."


	8. Chapter 8

Germaine called her parents early the next morning and let them know what time they could expect her. She also told them Steven Bloom was coming along to meet Amelie.

"Germaine is this wise?" her mother asked. "To let him into her life after all this time?"

"Maman, he wanted to see her and he is her father. How can I tell him no now that he knows?" she questioned back. Germaine's mother was well aware of the facts surrounding their relationship. "All Amelie need know is that Steven is a friend. He understands her well-being is the first priority."

Stephen arrived early at Germaine's apartment. He looked around after she let him in and was surprised at how much it reminded him of the dwelling they had once shared. They sat in the kitchen and had café au lait and croissants. "Why do croissants always taste better in France?" he asked.

"Because they are better," she replied crisply as she pulled the center out of her croissant. Germaine had a method to eating croissants that had always entertained him. After breaking it in half she pulled out and ate the centers; that was followed by spreading some preserves, preferably strawberry, in the remaining 'shells'. "Yes, I still eat them like this," she said looking up at him as she picked apart the flaky bread. The small smile that played around his mouth had given his thoughts away to her.

"Are you ready to go?" Germaine asked as he looked at the photographs she had scattered around the apartment. Most were of Amelie but a few Steven recognized as having been taken while they traveled around France. If she had saved snapshots of them together none were on display. Their life together had been wonderful despite the danger and uncertainty of their chosen occupation. He hadn't wanted to leave her and return to the States years ago but he had followed orders. This time, orders or not, he would leave when he was ready.

"Are we going to the same place?" he asked and she nodded. He had met her parents years ago during one of their sightseeing trips. She had told them he was an American businessman and they had met at a café at lunch. During the 45-minute trip to pick up Amelie, Germaine told Steven she informed her parents what they really did when she found she was pregnant. He learned they had accepted her decision not to contact him after many lengthy discussions and that Germaine still worked for intelligence from time to time in a strictly technical role. Steven Bloom also discovered just how much he had missed talking to her.

Amelie had heard the tires on the gravel of the driveway and ran outside as they exited the car. Her grandparents soon appeared behind her, hanging back near the door, as the girl darted towards Germaine. "Maman!"

"Mon ange!" The smiles on both their faces could light up Paris, Steven thought as he watched Germaine embrace Amelie. He nodded a hello to her parents that they returned with small smiles. He could see they were uneasy about him meeting their granddaughter. Germaine brought Amelie over towards him, telling her she wanted her to meet someone.

He crouched down to the child's level and introduced himself in French. "Bonjour. My name is Steven. What's your name?

"Amelie," the girl replied quietly.

"That's a pretty name; just like you," he said as the child hung on her mother's leg and warily looked at him. He wanted to gather her to him and hold her but restrained himself; hopefully one day he would be able to. Looking back and forth from Germaine to Amelie, he noticed the similarities; besides the blue eyes they shared the same full lips and sly smile.

Amelie clung to her mother as they all sat and had coffee and brioche. Germaine was happy to see her parents did their best to act as though nothing was at all strange about Steven being there. For his part, Steven listened to Amelie tell Germaine about her overnight at her grandparents and answered occasional questions from Germaine's parents. He chuckled when the child made Germaine promise to make her hot chocolate when they got home. Germaine made the best hot chocolate he had ever tasted.

On the drive back to the city, Amelie had become comfortable enough with Steven to talk freely. She chattered on about everything from school to her stuffed bear she carried with her. When they arrived back at the apartment, Amelie decided she wanted to show Steven her room. As Germaine made hot chocolate, she could hear the two talking away about all sorts of things. When Steven emerged from the girl's bedroom, Germaine looked at him with an amused grin and said in English, "She likes you."

"How do you feel about that?" he asked.

She smiled ruefully, "If you get too close to her, it's not going to be easy when you leave."

"What if I don't leave?" he questioned to see her response.

"Excuse me?" she retorted as she went to take hot chocolate to Amelie who was playing in her room.

"Germaine, all I have waiting for me is an empty apartment. But here, I have the two of you," Steven said when she returned. "I've missed you, Germaine. I never realized how much until you sat down at Ile de St. Louis. We had something special; we could have that again. And I would love to spend more time with our daughter."

"We can't just pick up where we left off, Steven. I wish it were that easy but it's not," she told him. "We're both different people now and there's Amelie to think about. We'd have to start over."

"Then we start over," he said. "I'm willing to try. Are you?"

She smiled and said, "Stay for dinner. I need time to think."

He agreed and they had an enjoyable dinner that evening with Amelie keeping them both entertained until her bedtime. After she was carefully tucked in, Germaine and Steven sat on the couch talking. He told her about living in California and she filled him in on her life since he had left. Having come to a decision of another kind, Germaine got up and retrieved something from her bedroom. She returned to place a CD in Steven's hand.

"What's this?" he asked her.

"It's for you. You can watch it later," she answered.

"What's on it? Can I watch it here?" he inquired.

Germaine nodded and placed the CD in her laptop and pressed play. She then walked into the kitchen, poured half a glass of wine and took a small sip. The disk contained photos and short videos of Amelie from birth to the present and she wanted him to watch it alone. There were photos from the day she was born, holidays, birthdays and random shots from her five years. Steven got to see clips of her crawling, her first steps and her wonder at a caterpillar she found. When Germaine re-entered the room near the CD's end Steven's eyes were glassy. "You did this? For me?" he asked.

She nodded as she sat next to him and wiped away a tear that escaped down his cheek. "I burn a new one every so often to keep it up to date. I thought if you ever found out, you might want to see all that. Occasionally, even I am a hopeless romantic." She leaned in and kissed him. Memories of their time together came flooding back to both of them as he put his arms around her. When she finally pulled away she told him, "I don't know if I can do this, Steven. It scares me."

"Since when do you back away from something because it scares you?" he asked. When she didn't answer, he added, "You never have; don't start now."

"When you left, my world came crashing down around me. I'm told you're dead and I'm having a baby; then you're alive, but you're married. I picked up the pieces, put myself back together and moved forward," she said. "It was the most difficult thing I've ever done and I did it well. I made a whole new life for myself and my baby. I don't want to go through that again."

"Germaine, I don't want you to have to go through that again. God knows, I didn't want you to go through it the first time but I wasn't given much of a choice. I shouldn't have accepted what they told me about you. I'm sorry for that," he said and put his arm around her, drawing her close to him. "It's your call. We'll go as slow as you want. So,will you give in to the hopeless romantic inside?"

When she finally nodded in assent it was Steven's who initiated the next kiss. As his lips moved down her neck Germaine whispered in his ear, "I never stopped loving you."

"You've always been in my heart," he quietly replied in her ear as they sat wrapped in each other's arms enjoying the closeness and long kisses after years apart. Neither heard Amelie quietly enter the room.

"Maman," the girl said. "I can't sleep."

Steven relaxed his hold as Germaine smiled and raised her eyebrows at him before getting up and turning her attention to the child. "It's late, Amelie," she said as she ran her fingers through the tousled curls. "Let's go. Where's your teddy bear?" From the couch Steven looked on as Germaine led their daughter back to bed. As she turned the corner Germaine noticed the smile on across his face and knew she had made the right choice.


End file.
